Cuatro chicos y una Rosa (Amy's Fanfic)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Amy se enamoro de cuatro chicos, pero de esos cuatro a solo uno escogió su corazón. Pero tras un fatídico accidente pierde la memoria y lo único que tiene como pista son 4 rosas, y su diario. ¿Podrá saber a cual chico escogió su corazón? Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvamy y Mephamy.
1. Prologo

**_"Prologo"_**

 _Querido Diario_

 _A pasado un tiempo desde que los conocí, al principio no me agrado la idea de mi padre, de querer comprometerme tan joven, y menos que yo tuviera que escoger a mi prometido, pero después de un tiempo conociendo a cada chico que mi padre trajo a la Mansión Rose, después de tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo, conociéndonos y formando vínculos, que al principio fueron de amistad._

 _Llegue a enamorarme, no de uno, sino de cuatro personas. Valla problema ¿No?_

 _Y lo peor, es que ellos también se enamoraron de mi, pero solo puedo escoger a uno._

 _¿Porque la vida es tan injusta?_

 _Los cuatro son totalmente perfecto, el primero es como mi héroe, un príncipe encantado salido de un cuento de hadas, el segundo es todo un caballero, poético y sereno, el tercero es alegre, amable y lleno de vida, y el ultimo es misterioso, pero es un gran músico y compone hermosas canciones que te llegan al alma._

 _Todos son perfectos, pero se que a uno debe escoger mi corazón, la vida es injusta pero se que el destino tenia planeado esto desde el principio, y yo puedo oponerme ante ello._

 _Solo me queda decidir, solo espero no lastimar los sentimientos de nadie con mi decisión._

 _En fin, después de mucho meditarlo, ya he tomado mi decisión._

 _El es a quien pertenece mi corazón, adoro su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, adoro cuando estoy entre sus brazos y me dedica palabras melodiosas, poéticas y llenas de amor._

 _Hoy mismo me confesare a esa persona, le daré una rosa como muestra de mi amor, para confesare lo que siente mi corazón._

 _Porque el es a quien escogió mi Corazón._

 _Se que mi decisión, romperá 3 corazones que me brindaron todo su amor y tiempo, pero espero que respeten mi decisión y que de alguna manera podamos seguir siendo amigos todos. Pero si llegase la posibilidad, de que ellos no quieran saber de mi, lo entenderé aunque me duela en lo profundo de mi alma._

 _Pero ahora no es el momento de melancolías, he tomado la decisión._

 _Espero que sea la correcta._

 _Esta noche me declarare a..._

 _[...]_

 _Aquí esta oscuro, muy oscuro y frió. ¿Donde estoy? tengo miedo, papa ¿Donde estas?, ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿hola?._

 _Estoy sola, todo esta oscuro y hace frío, pero justo cuando estoy por perder cualquier esperanza, Siento a alguien tomar mi mano, y escucho unas voces que me llaman._

 _-Cariño, despierta..._

 _-Ames..._

 _-Rose..._

 _-Amy..._

 _-No, nos dejes..._

 _¿Quienes me están llamando? , De ¿quienes son esas voces?_

 _De repente veo una luz que me envuelve, y despierto en una cama de hospital, miro a mi derecha y veo a mi padre tomándome de la mano mientras lagrimas caen por su mejillas, me levanto y con las yemas de mis dedos seco esas lagrimas traicioneras._

 _El me sonríe, y me abraza fuerte, pero de repente mi atención se dirige en cuatro erizos, que me miran igual con lagrimas, con una expresión preocupada pero a la vez de alivio al verme bien, ellos son un erizo albino, dos erizos azabaches, uno con betas rojas y otro con vetas grises, y un erizo azul._

 _-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto separándome de mi padre, y captando la atención de todos._

 _En sus rostros veo una mirada de tristeza que ,inexplicablemente, me duele._

 _¿Porque?_

 _Continuara..._


	2. Amnesia

"Amnesia"

 _Quiero informarles que los que están en letra cursiva y dentro de las rosas, son parte de un Flashback._

 _"Mi Nombre es Amelia Rose, mas conocida como "Amy", vivo en la "Mansión Rose" nombrada así en memoria de mi madre, Azalea Rose, quien falleció cuando yo apenas tenia 5 años._

 _Actualmente tengo 16 años, y vivo con mi padre, un día a el se le ocurrió la loca idea de comprometerme para casarme, debido a un compromiso que tuvo con mi abuelito, de que apenas cumpliera los 18 debía casarme, lo peor es que son 4 candidatos diferentes y tengo que escoger a uno, eso era injusto porque yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada al respeto, pero con el tiempo que los conocí uno por uno, algo fue cambiando..."_

-¿Como que amnesia?-grito exaltado el erizo de ojos olivos.

-Lamento ser yo quien le informe esto señor Rose, pero el accidente que ha sufrido su hija a causado que una perdida de memoria a corto plazo-informo el vestido con bata blanca.

-Ahora que voy a hacer, se supone que mi hija ya tenia la decisión dada para su compromiso-decía frustrado caminando de un lugar a otro.

-Disculpe me Señor Rose, no hay nada que pueda hacer, por ahora la Señorita Amelia ahora lo único que necesita es reposo y no debemos alterarla demasiado o eso perjudicaría su salud-replico mientras anotaba en su libreta- le pasare la receta de los medicamentos que debe tomar.

-Oiga doctor, sabe si ella volverá a recuperar su memoria-pregunto un erizo albino metiéndose a la conversación.

-No sabría decirle-replico-puede tardar unos días, unas semanas o hasta unos meses, depende de la paciente, por ahora no hay que alterarla con eso.

-¡Espere! me esta diciendo que su memoria no volverá-gruño el erizo mayor.

-N-No señor, eso no fue lo que yo dije-fue interrumpido.

-Entonces explíqueme bien, ¡¿Porque mi hija tiene que pasar por estas cosas?!-dijo alzando la voz.

-Señor Rose creo que debería calmarse-replico el azabache cual ojos rubí.

-¡Pero como quieres que me calme!-Grito.

Mientras los mayores discutían, una Eriza Rosada se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana fingiendo que no escuchaba nada, pero en realidad si lo hacia. Escuchaba perfectamente la discusión con su padre y con el doctor, y sabia perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

Lo poco que ella recordaba, era cuando su padre le dijo que la iba a comprometer por una promesa que hizo con su abuelo, que iban a ser cuatro candidatos y de ellos, tenia que escoger a uno.

Recuerda lo furiosa que estaba por esa repentina decisión, ya que al solo tener 16 recién cumplidos, su padre ya arreglaba un compromiso.

 _"-Puedes creer que haya decidido eso por mi!, es increíble una cosa es que tenga 16 años, y otra muy diferente que me quiera comprometer a tan corta edad, digo todavía soy joven y tengo mucho por vivir, ¿No? el no tenia derecho a hacerme esto-se quejaba una eriza rosada con su amiga la coneja._

 _-Se que fue algo injusto de tu padre decidir esto por ti, pero aprovecha esta oportunidad que tienes para al fin tener un novio-decía la coneja tratando de ver el lado positivo al problema de su amiga._

 _-No lo entiendes Cream, yo no voy a tener un novio, voy a tener un prometido que se convertirá en mi esposo-se acostó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo._

 _La coneja suspiro y se echo a su lado, no sabia que hacer para animar a su amiga, sabia que esto seria algo problemático para ella._

 _-Sabes, por lo menos tendrás tiempo para conocerlos, hasta quien sabe, puede ser que te enamores de ellos-dijo esperanzada, mientras que la eriza sonreí a medio labio._

 _-Como si uno se pudiera enamorar en tan poco tiempo-bufo."_

Aparto la mirada de la ventana, y fijo su vista en sus manos, intentando recordar algo mas de lo que paso después, pero solo le causo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Ya cuando estaba por lanzar todo por la borda, escucho las campanas de la iglesia a lo lejos, y como si fuera por arte de magia, un fragmento de sus recuerdos apareció.

 _"-Rose, mi niña, te presento a tus pretendientes- dijo el erizo Marrón, acercando a su hija hacia la sala de visitas, donde se encontraban los cuatro erizos que pronto cautivarían su corazón._

 _-Te presento a los cuatro jóvenes, que espero que pronto escojas a uno de ellos para que sea mi futuro yerno._

 _Pero la eriza no escuchaba a lo que le decía su padre, estaba hipnotizada por los cuatro jóvenes quienes estaban frente a ella, unos galanes que cautivarían a cualquier señorita._

 _Esos galanes eran unos erizos,un erizo albino, dos azabaches negros, uno con betas rojas y otro con vetas grises, y un erizo azul._

 _Mientras ella miraba a esos erizos, con asombro y curiosidad, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las campanas de la iglesia."_

Continuara...


End file.
